The present invention relates to decorative/informational badges, emblems or ornaments, and in particular to those including amorphous metal (bulk metal glass).
For some consumer goods, such as for example a vehicle, it may be desirable for badges (including emblems or ornaments) to have a luxury look and feel. In addition, for such luxury badges, it is desirable for the badges to remain essentially corrosion free and relatively scratch and dent resistant during the life of the product. It is also desirable to be able to provide for different types of luxury look and feel with minimal tooling cost, the ability for the tooling employed to form the badges to be able to operate with minimal maintenance, and having relatively fast cycle times.
Such a luxury look and feel may be those badges that have a chrome or metallic finish, as well as providing relatively intricate details. However, such luxury badges generally cannot be achieved with chrome plated plastic or other similar materials. On the other hand, while metallic badges (such as zinc die case or forged aluminum) may produce the desired luxury look and feel, they may be prohibitively expensive for particular applications, as well as weighing more than is desired.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide luxury look and feel badges, with the above noted desirable characteristics, while also minimizing weight and cost.